Stolen Moments
by KittySkywalker
Summary: A BanexAhsoka one shot where while questioning their relationship, they only grow closer. Very bad summary but please read the story!     Oh and be kind; review please!


Ahsoka yawned loudly as the hustle and bustle of her day finally caught up to her. Another day of useless tactic discussions where she would provide real usable Intel, but since she couldn't name her source her comments were seen as the ramblings of an older Padawan.

Bane didn't bother to hide his chuckle when he saw the scowl on his young lover's face. As Ahsoka had grown older her attitude had only gotten worse and Bane felt sorry for the fool who openly opposed her point of view. Half the time Bane himself would do as much as he could to prevent a disagreement, because he had found out from previous female companions that trying to win an argument with a woman was just too damn tiresome.

Ahsoka looked up when she heard his chuckle and asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he said and laid his head back against the pillow he was propped up against.

The first thing Ahsoka had demanded from him when she got home to their shared apartment was that he find his hat, put it on, take off his shirt, and lie on the bed. He had only raised an eyebrow at her as he did what he was told, but he was only slightly disappointed when she'd flopped onto the bed next to him and rested her head against his bare abdomen.

He never asked why but for some unfathomable reason Ahsoka loved to sleep with her head on his stomach, tracing the outlines of each of his individual muscles with her soft fingers, eventually seeking out all of his scars. But Bane wasn't going to complain. He honestly rather liked the quiet moments he spent with Ahsoka. It was a nice respite from the trials of the ongoing war.

And so after a rather boring yet frustrating day Ahsoka did the same thing she'd loved to do since she'd first met Bane and immediately searched for new scars. She knew it must have seemed like an odd thing to do, but Ahsoka also knew that men physically told the stories of their lives either through their tattoos or their scars, and because of his career as a Bounty Hunter Bane's life were his scars. She found she liked that fact that even though he could have put bacta strips on each of them he hadn't. Bane had chosen to wear whatever scars he had accumulated throughout his lifetime even if most people found it off-putting.

He eventually took to running his fingers across her lekku trailing them all the way up to the points of her still small montrals. He knew full well the effect it would have on her especially if he used feather light touches and as a result Ahsoka shuddered slightly as if something had given her chills. He smirked at the reaction he received but knew better than to do it again. If he annoyed Ahsoka too much she was never afraid to just leave the apartment until he was bored to tears. So instead he started rubbing circles on her back while she sighed in contentment.

Ahsoka was slowly being lulled to sleep but she didn't want that so she tried to focus on something that could keep her awake. Ah, there it was. Her fingers had sought out what seemed like a very old scar above Bane's left hip bone. She'd always wondered how he'd gotten it, but had never asked because it seemed to be a subject he never wanted to discuss with her. But she was older now, and she felt that at the very least she could just ask him and go from there. Ahsoka found it odd the way her thoughts changed around Bane. Her Jedi training had taught her to never give in to fear but what she felt around Bane wasn't fear…at least as far as Ahsoka could tell it wasn't.

She sighed as her head started to hurt with her mind going around in circles. She braced herself and asked, "Where did this one come from?"

"Hmm?" Bane asked startled. He'd been dozing off himself with the comfortable silence engulfing them. It was only then that he realized Ahsoka had been tracing the same scar for a while and more importantly she was asking about it.

"How did you get this scar?" she asked again turning her pretty face up to look at him.  
Bane bit the inside of his cheek-he _really_ didn't want to tell her where that one had come from…and yet he didn't want to refuse her either. He sighed and said, "I got that one a long time ago."

He hoped his young curious lover wouldn't want to know more but that would have been like saying Ahsoka wouldn't have wanted to breathe.

"How old were you?" she asked with a smile on her face. It was a nice surprise that Bane had even put up with her question let alone answered it. Usually if he didn't like what she was asking him he would pinch her hard enough to where Ahsoka would have a mark she'd have to hide for then next few days. Their relationship was all give and take, and while it seemed like Bane would be the one to take everything Ahsoka had to offer him he also gave her quite a lot in return.

He sighed and said, "I was twenty when I got that one."

It was funny he thought that he never even took notice of his scars anymore. After so many years of acquiring them he'd slowly begun to not care nor remember how he'd attained them. But the one Ahsoka's gentle fingers were running across was different. That one Bane actually found shameful.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked biting her lip hoping she wasn't pushing it.

He rolled his eyes slightly forgiving the fact that Ahsoka was still very childlike in the sense that one he had answered one question he was doomed to answer them all. He looked at it for a moment deciding whether or not he could lie and make the story seem more interesting but knowing his young lover was very adept to sensing when he wasn't being honest the thought quickly left his mind. When all she heard was silence Ahsoka looked up and saw Bane staring intently at his scar pondering about something or other.  
"I promise I won't laugh," she ventured. Bane's red eyes met hers and they softened the backs of his fingers running across her cheeks.

"Fine then," he sighed, "Before I became a Bounty Hunter I was a mechanic for one. He taught me all I needed to know and I fixed his ship in return. But there was some foolish girl that would always come around and flirt with me when I was on the job. I never minded it actually she was very pretty." Bane cleared his throat and swallowed nervously when he saw a hint of jealousy in Ahsoka's eyes. "Anyway," he continued hurriedly, "I was working on the ship and she was being her usual pain in the ass self, and when I turned to tell her to go away, I nearly fell off the ladder I was on. So then the wrench I was working with twisted the wrong way, and a bunch of compressed air made a bolt come flying at me and it hit my right here."

Bane traced his fingers over the old scar getting rather peeved just having to remember the event. His job as a mechanic all those years ago had technically been his first real job, and then he'd been fired the very next day. Yet by that time Bane had gained a great deal of knowledge and life experience-enough so that he could start making his way in the galaxy as a bounty hunter and prosper. He didn't want to tell Ahsoka that however. It was hard enough for the young Jedi to be with him romantically anyway let alone add the fact he was a Bounty Hunter to the situation. As such Bane never talked about his career choice also for the fact that he didn't want Ahsoka to know what horrible things he'd done in the past.

Ahsoka knew that what Bane had already told her was probably all she was going to get out of him and she could resign herself to that. She smiled happily and kissed the old wound deeming it to be her favorite. Mainly because her lover had gotten it from something that seemed so innocent.

"I love you Bounty Hunter," she said softly as she settled down to sleep. She was tired and she figured that as long as Bane would let her she should sleep for a while. Yet when Bane heard those words coming out of her mouth his brow furrowed. She was always calling him 'bounty hunter' Ahsoka never called him by name not even just by his last name.

"Why do you always call me that?" he asked tapping her cheek gently.

"What?" Ahsoka asked propping herself up on an elbow.

"You never say my name," he drawled acting as if he didn't really care, "why is that?"  
Ahsoka looked down for a moment. Surely she didn't _always_ call him that. Did she? She sighed softly and turned over crawling on top of him so she was resting on her belly.  
"I don't mean to call you that all the time," she said honestly, "but I've kinda thought it was a pet name for you."

"A pet name?" Bane asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Well yeah," Ahsoka said a little defensively, "you always call me youngling so I came up with something just as stupid to call you."

Bane chuckled for a moment having to love how peeved Ahsoka could be when he said she was still a youngling. She smiled triumphantly and settled her chin down on his chest looking up at him. Not for the first time Ahsoka noticed Bane was very handsome beneath his imposing gaze. The same gaze he was sending her right then.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"Say it. Say my name babe," he commanded her gently. She leaned up so she was at eye level with him and put her forehead against his.

"Bane," she said trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks, "Cad Bane."

"Good girl," he drawled as he captured her lips in a slow and lazy kiss that left her eager for more. But instead of taking things further Bane encouraged her to settle down and take a cat nap. She did so eventually after she had run her fingers over his scar so many times his skin felt sore there, and after her saying his name made his pants feel tighter than they should have. He sighed, "Blast it."

He looked down at the beautiful creature sleeping on top of him and thought he would never understand her. But that was alright Bane figured, because he liked the fact that his girl still had a little mystery to her…even if she wanted him to get rid of his.

He came home to silence and wondered where the hell Ahsoka was. She was usually home by this time working on something or another before she greeted him happily. He lazily looked around the small apartment and heard the sound of running water coming from the nearby fresher once he'd entered the bedroom. He let out a deep breathe he hadn't realized he'd been holding and took off his boots. He flopped down on the bed doing his best to ignore the headache growing in his temples.

Another day of listening to Ziro the Hutt ramble on about how rich and fat he was. Honestly if the oversized slug hadn't been worth so much money, Bane would have shot the Hutt _himself_. Ziro was eager for Bane to get his hands on that Senator from Naboo because she still knew too much about his plot with Dooku, but Bane didn't have time for that right then. He was too busy working for another client-one who cared _far_ too much about the Jedi ways.

'_Speaking of Jedi when is she coming out?_' Bane thought lazily. Ahsoka must not have realized Bane was there, because had she sensed him she would have already been talking to him by then.

He sighed and sat up grimacing at how his back protested the action. He was only in his thirties but he was getting too old for this crap. He loved the life he lived but it was exhausting to say the least. Being a Bounty Hunter and having a young lover who only seemed to be more physically demanding of him everyday was sure to cause Bane to keel over at some point. He rubbed his neck working the tension out of the taut muscles when he looked over at the nightstand.

It was sitting there plain as day and it made his mood sour even further. Her lightsaber was perched on the top of the dark wood innocently but it wasn't so innocent to him. It was the symbol of the very thing that kept from being Ahsoka his completely. She was his lover yes, but she was a Jedi first. She lived by a strict moral code which made Bane incredulous as to why she was with him at times. But it also made him have doubts.  
When he had first become romantically involved with Ahsoka he knew they could never let love come into the equation. But as he'd watched her grow over the years he could have sworn he'd fallen in love with her. And yet as much as he wanted her, as much as his heart may have yearned for her, she could never be his. Her duty was to the Republic and he was sure she didn't think of him as much more than a pleasant distraction from the war. He was a fool for thinking otherwise and yet his own jealousy could drive him to the edge of madness. Bane wanted Ahsoka to be his and his alone but that was asking for the impossible.

The Jedi would always be her first priority not him.

But it also wasn't fair to him to be so jealous about it. After all the Jedi had made her who she was. She was a beautiful young woman with a kind loving heart. Bane was damn lucky to have her and he knew that.

He reached out and pulled the weapon into his firm grip. For something that should have been easy to wield the saber had a lot of weight to it and Bane was surprised. He turned it over in his hand noticing how his reflection distorted on the gleaming durasteel coating. The fact the lightsaber was so shiny made Bane chuckle as he realized she must have cleaned it recently. It never seemed like it fit her personality but Ahsoka kept a very clean house- unlike him. He ran his fingers over the icy metal and he wondered if it ever warmed at all when she held it.

How many droids had she destroyed with this? Had Ahsoka killed anyone with this? He shook his head knowing the answer was an automatic no. There had been very few times this weapon had been pointed at him and remembering them could rob him of his breath. Ahsoka's lightsaber was a deadly object to come face to face with, but more importantly to Bane it was a piece of her. Ahsoka would stop being Ahsoka if she did not have this.

He slowly stood up ignoring the crack sounding from his left knee as he pondered over the weapon in his hand some more. He took a few steps away from the bed his red eyes glancing at the bathroom door before he searched for the lightsaber's activation button. His thumb pressed into the worn rubber and the lightsaber ignited with such force it almost made Bane loose balance.

From then on the world seemed bathed in an eerie emerald light as the saber shone through the apartment. The hum was so constant and so loud when it was held that it would have been easy to get a headache from it when that was the only noise around. The vibrations working their way down from the blade went through the hilt and into Bane's whole body it seemed seeping into his bone's until he could have sworn his whole body was shaking. He swung the weapon slightly trying to figure out how Ahsoka could whirl it to and fro like she did. The art of lightsaber training was lost on him, but that didn't mean Bane didn't feel a sense of awe or power and something he would have sworn that reminiscent of fear. It wasn't until the scent of burning ozone hit his nose he thought he should turn it off. If Ahsoka found him like this who knew what she would have thought.  
He pushed the same worn down button and the room was engulfed with silence. Without the constant humming Bane's ears were ringing and when he gently put the lightsaber back in its place he noticed his hands were shaking. He growled slightly and made repeated fists hoping to work the effect off his muscles. He sighed deeply before running his hands down his face.

How had he gotten like this? How the hell had he become a man who couldn't live without a certain woman by his side? He didn't know, but what he did know was for one precious instant he had been as close to Ahsoka as he ever could be.

He jolted when the fresher door whizzed open and a towel clad Ahsoka stepped out.  
"Oh you're home," she said with a bright smile.

"Mmm-hmm," he said with a tired grin.

Damn the rest of the galaxy he figured. She was there _now_, he had her _now_, and he didn't want anything else.

-The End-


End file.
